<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sadistic dad by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777664">My Sadistic dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty year old Orin Scrivello is a dad to fourteen year old Freddie who comes wondering into the dental clinic after being out on the streets,covered in bruises,cuts.Orin cares greatly about his son but has an addiction to giggle gas,but he stopped when he became a father to Freddie,Orin is gay but hides it.Once getting the perfect patient to match his needs,Arthur Denton,a masochist patient,who needs a long slow root canal.Freddie hates his dad being a sadist dentist which means,Routine check ups almost everyday,yet Orin knows when his son doesn't brush and floss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CAST:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie Scrivello:14</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Orin Scrivello:30</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brian May:fifteen</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Arthur Denton:31</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Seymour Krelborn:29</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Thirty year old Orin Scrivello is a dad to fourteen year old Freddie who comes wondering into the dental clinic after being out on the streets,covered in bruises,cuts.Orin cares greatly about his son but has an addiction to giggle gas,but he stopped when he became a father to Freddie,Orin is gay but hides it.Once getting the perfect patient to match his needs,Arthur Denton,a masochist patient,who needs a long slow root canal.Freddie hates his dad being a sadist dentist which means,Routine check ups almost everyday,yet Orin knows when his son doesn't brush and floss.<br/></em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>.................</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">November 2nd 1990,Monday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie's p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm fourteen.My dad,Orin Scrivello,a sadistic dentist.We live in New York,the popular parts.you can imagine what its like to have a dentist parent,he took me in when i was around ten.I get picked on at school for having him as my dad,my friends,John,Roger and Brian all stick by me,i'm shy because of the bullying.</p><p>Dad did have an addiction to giggle gas but stopped when he adopted me as his son,he's stern about me brushing my teeth and flossing between my teeth everyday or its a trip to his clinic.he's a famous dentist,only for causing pain,he doesn't do it to me though.I'm his son,"Get up!",he yelled"yes doctor",he hates it when he's called dad,so its always doctor. </p><p>he walked in"i swear to fucking god if you put up an attitude",he warned"I wont doctor",i say. I got dressed into jeans,T shirt,leather jacket,he stands over me while i brush my teeth,i have short hair.I brushed for two minutes,flossed for five.dad grabs my chin,"Open wide",he says,i do,he does this every day.just so he makes sure i'm not lying to him.</p><p>i grab my school bag.I walk to school,he went to work.i got to school,went to my locker."hey",Brian says"hey",i say."i can't stand my dad any longer",i sigh."why?",Roger asked."because Roger,he's a sadistic dentist father,stern with me brushing and flossing,he stands over me while i do it.just think when i get a boyfriend he'll flip and go mental",i say.</p><p>"your dad is mental",John says."i know John,i can't take it any longer,i already have six metal fillings",i say."never again am i setting foot into his damn clinic",i needed to calm down.we went to class,the bullying started,i ignored it until i felt a punch to the face,causing my mouth to start bleeding.the teacher escorted me to the nurse.i was allowed to rinse my mouth out"i am calling your father",my teacher says"please don't ma'am",i beg."please,he doesn't like to be bothered at work",i begged.i didn't want to get in trouble,the nurse dealt with my split lip.the kid that punched me,chipped my bottom tooth.happened to be a Bicuspid.</p><p>"please ma'am",i say"No excuses this time",she actually called my dad.i was so dead,i was sent to the principle,i'm now panicking thinking i'm about to be yelled at,tears running down my cheeks."Freddie",the principle says."stop worrying",he says."Sir,my father will yell at me,my father is Dr Scrivello",i say.</p><p>"Freddie James Scrivello"oh no,i turn around.dad isn't happy,"you know i don't like to be bothered at work!",he yells"i know doctor",i say."its not my fault,i was doing my school work,some kid punched me in the face",i say.i was made to get a cab to his clinic,i wasn't happy.really wasn't happy.dad drags me to his examination room,pushed me down onto the dentist chair.</p><p>"i don't want to hear excuses,tell me what happened or i will keep you here",he warned"its not my fault,i was punched in the face by a kid,my mouth starts bleeding,i get a split lip,i'm being honest Doctor",i say.dad wasn't taking any crap,he let out an angry sigh."Freddie James Scrivello,Stop lying to me!give me the truth",he says"i am,i got punched in the face",i say.</p><p>"i'm being bullied at school",i blurted.he was getting more annoyed with me,"i'm being honest,i wouldn't lie to you.you raised me not to lie to you",i say.he put his hand out,i hand over my flip phone which has the video of me being punched.i wiped my tear filled eyes,he look at me."Freddie,i hate being hard on you,its the only way you'll listen to me.i'm not saying i don't believe you,i may be a sadist dentist parent.acting like a dick,you're my son Freddie,"he says"out of pity",i mutter.</p><p>"maybe you're just a crappy parent",i say.i got up off the dentist chair,only to be tugged back down."don't you dare talk to me like that,am i clear?",he asked"yes Doctor",i say.he snaps on the black dentist gloves.putting on his trade mark black leather apron,i knew what was coming."open wide",he says,the chair back scaring the crap out of me.I obeyed dad,not wanting to get in trouble.</p><p>My chipped tooth hurts,i mean hurts since it got chipped,knocked about.dad didn't say anything to me while doing whatever with my mouth.he tapped the chipped tooth,i almost bit down on his finger."Freddie James",he sternly warned.dad should know by now i get nervous around him and his clinic when he starts the whole dental hygiene talk.he managed to fix my chipped tooth,he didn't even numb me.</p><p>i got a cab home,changed into another T shirt,jogging bottoms this time.laid on my bed on my phone which i took back from dad,</p><p>
  <em><b>(Brian,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"hey?Are you okay?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"im fine Brian,i got punched in the face,got a chipped tooth,my own father doesn't believe me,told me not to lie to him"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"you weren't though"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i know,he did fix my chipped tooth then sent me home,im laying in bed"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shit,dads home"</em>
</p><p>I put my phone down on the bedside table,pulling the duvet over me.hoping he'll walk past my room,"Freddie?",i ignored dad."I know you're not asleep,don't make me angry",he says."what?",i say."Freddie,i love you,you're my son.i'm only hard on you because i don't like hugs,i only want what's best for you",he says.i roll my eyes."you only want to cause pain,i get bullied at school,i hid it from you,you wouldn't believe me anyway,damn sadist",i muttered the last part.</p><p>"Are you giving me attitude?",he asked."No Doctor",i say."you should've said if you were getting bullied",he grins."not everyone likes pain",i say."go to sleep",he says.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">November 3rd 1990,Tuesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I stayed in bed,on my phone.dad had brought a man home last night,one of his patients.i had a whole night of listening to him having sex with this man.i will bang my head against a wall just to drown out noise,i kept a pillow over my ears.i felt a poke to the back,"get up",dad says."No,i barely slept last night,next time you want to have sex make sure you're not loud",i groaned.</p><p>"Are you giving me attitude Freddie?",he asked"No Doctor i'm not",i say."good,now get dressed,brush your teeth and floss,i'll know if you wont",he gives me the sadist smile"yes Doctor",i say."i love you son",he says"like wise",i mutter,i froze feeling hands touch my sides."did you just give me attitude?",dad asked right next to my ear"N....No doctor",i stammer."sounds like someone's lying to his own parent",dad says in that sickly sweet tone.</p><p>"i'm not lying doctor",i say.i felt his fingers curl into my sides,i bit my lip to hide the giggles."give me the truth and i'll let you go",he says"i...wasn't giving you attitude",i say"doctor",i squeaked after feeling him pinch my side."liar,i want the truth,or i will take you to the dentist,shove you into the chair and give you a routine check up until you give me the truth,did you give me attitude?",he asked"yes Dad",i let slip...."what was that?",he asked"yes Doctor",i say.correcting myself, </p><p>"you're cruel to me",i say."i'm your parent,i have all right",he says."whatever happened to the sweetness",i ask."its gone,when you give me attitude,i wont take crap",he says,i roll my eyes.got my T shirt on,black jeans,leather jacket,walked to the bathroom.dad was there,i took my toothbrush,sat on the counter,brushing my teeth.</p><p>the two minutes are up,grabbed the floss.got my hands stuck...."i hate my life",i sigh"deal with it",dad says."you're a sadistic dentist who enjoys inflicting pain",i smart ass him,he grabbed my chin."Apologise",he growled with an annoyed sigh"Sorry Doctor",i say.i flossed my teeth,facing the mirror this time."could you not breathe down my neck?!",i ask."Attitude,Freddie James Scrivello",he says.<em>sometimes i wish i wasn't his son.</em></p><p>I finish flossing,binned it,grabbed my school bag,got combat my boots on."i'll give you a ride since you keep giving me attitude",he says"No,i'm walking to school",i say.he grabs my chin,making me face him.</p><p>"as i already say,i hate being harsh",he says."then why did you adopt me?",i ask."don't test my patience Freddie James",he warned."i'm.Walking",i say.he grabbed my arm as a warning,points to his Harley"No,i'm not being embarrassed not today",i say."get on the bike,deal with it,you're getting a ride",he says."i'm your dentist parent,",he says"you get a thrill when you drill a Bicuspid",i deadpan.</p><p>"but please,no more sex in the middle of the night",i say.i've got an English test,i got off the bike once getting to school."No Fights,i'm not being bothered at work again",he says"yes Doctor,i wont get into any fights",i say.dad hugs me......"thought you weren't one for hugs",i mumble."You're my son",he says"so?",i say.then i hear my friends laughing."i really should be going now",i say.i pull away."i love you Freddie",dad says"leave!",i snap.i was getting annoyed now,"this isn't funny anymore,leave,you've embarrassed me!",i say. </p><p>i got clipped round the ear,"Attitude"he warned."sorry Doctor",i mutter."No kissing my cheek at school,no hugging me",i say.he left for work,"Why can't the earth just hurry up and kill me?",i sigh,walking past my asshole friends.Went to my locker,grabbed my text books before running to class.I'm in 9th grade,i'm a Freshman.</p><p>i felt an arm around me"Get off",i snapped"jesus",Brian."screw off Brian,leave me alone",i sighed"what crawled into your pants",he teased."nothing,leave me alone,i've had enough,he rarely ever hugs me,doesn't really tell me he loves me,he had sex with a man last night,kept me up.",i sigh."leave me alone Brian,i don't want to talk to you today,keep Roger and John away from me",i say.I walk to the test hall,sat down.the test began,i finished in twenty minutes,walked to the library to study for a bit.i'm trying to get an A+ this year in all my classes.</p><p>If i don't that means,i'll be held back.i got my test back,thank the heavens an A+.</p><p>I got my report card.</p><p>
  <b>English:A+</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mathematics:A+</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Science:A+</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Track:A+</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Spanish:A+</b>
</p><p>
  <b>French:A+</b>
</p><p>all A+'s.I'm not being held back this year,</p><p>
  <em><b>(Orin,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guess who just got all A</em>
  <em>'s?"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Orin is typing...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>No answer of course.I went to homeroom,saw Brian,rolled my eyes,sat in the back."well,i'm being held back",Brian."i got all A+'s",i say to him."i passed all classes",i say"show off",he says"maybe you should do better in our classes,i'm not being held back",i say.Lunch came around,I went to the library,didn't get beat up YET.I studied for Economics,Brian walked over to me"yes Brian?",i say."calm it will you?",he says."sorry for having a shitty parent",i say.</p><p>"i want good grades this year,i'm not being held back again and having my father go on at me about not getting good enough grades",i say.</p><p>
  <em><b>(Orin,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Freddie?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"yes Doctor?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"prove to me you got all A</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>'s"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Freddie has attached /1image</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"proof Doctor"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Oh...my lord"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i know,all A</em>
  <em>'s this year."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Attitude!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"sorry Doctor"</em>
</p><p>i roll my eyes,i hate how my own father makes me call him doctor.i get it though,he hates being called dad."you're being raised by a strict,stern parent,Freddie",Brian says"I know Brian,i hate being embarrassed",i say."i never wanted a ride to school",i say.</p><p>the bell rang,i walk out the front of school.avoided dads Harley,putting my jacket in my bag."Freeze right there Freddie James Scrivello",dad says,being stern.i turn around,"Where do you think you are going?",he asked"walking home",i say,i started walking with Brian."Brian,run",i say."why?",he asked"JUST RUN!",i say.</p><p>"my father is bound to follow us on that stupid Harley",i say"i know the backstreets Brian,i use to hide from my father",i say.i ran,Brian with me.I felt a tug on my arm"Freddie James Scrivello",dad says.he made me get a cab to his clinic,i hate going to."Freddie,do you want me to come?",Brian asked"please",i say.</p><p>we got in the cab,straight to my father's dental surgery.that same man that my dad had sex with is here,Brian and i stood around."Next",my dad says.i stood there,dad grabbed my arm,pulling me into his examination room.i sat on the dentist chair,"Why are you so mean to me?",i ask"i'm not",he denies"really,you embarrassed me at school",i say."you complain i don't show enough love",he says"you don't,you either yell at me or leave for work",i say.</p><p>"Freddie,you're my son,i do love you,i'm not one to show affection",he says."then why make me call you doctor?",i ask"its better than dad",he says."i'm not sappy",he says"you were when you were using giggle gas",i say."never hurts anyone",he says."except yourself",i say."sit down already",he says"yes doctor",i say.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Say ah!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">November 3rd 1990,Tuesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie's p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat on the dentist chair,dad pulled it back."Open Wide",he says.i do,my nerves on edge."don't worry,i won't hurt you Freddie",he says."cavities,to much sugar",he tuts.he put his mirror and pick down,"i very rarely eat sugar",i say."then why is there a stash of sweets in your room,eating chocolate are you?",he asked"No doctor",i say."are you lying to me?",he asked"No Doctor",i say.</p><p>"open wide",he says,i do."I wont hurt you,you're my son",he says."mhm someone's been eating a little to much sugar to have this many cavities",he says"someone's getting five fillings",he says.i whimper at the thought,"A...Aren't you g going to n numb me?",i ask,almost having a panic attack."what am i?a monster",dad asks."of course,i'll numb you",he says.</p><p>he picked up the needle"Open Wide",he says,i do."before you do anything,I want an apology for all the times i haven't got a hug from you or an even i love you",i say."i can't believe you",he says"do it doctor",i say."i'm sorry for being a bad parent",he says"i'm sorry for being a brat",i say."open Wide",he says.i do.i felt the needle pierce my gums,making me whimper.</p><p>he did the rest of the four numbing injections,before the drill powered to life.i was trying not to tense,"you're tensing",dad muttered"sorry doctor",i say."open Wide",he says,i do.he drilled out all my cavities which i don't believe i have.its over before i knew it,i messed up..."i love you dad!",i blurt."what was that?",he asked"i love you dad?",i repeat.he raised an eyebrow"i love you doctor",i say.</p><p>"i want a normal parent,not an insane one",i say.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">November 4th 1990,Wednesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Dad is mad at me,i had been a brat which resulted in punishment,i got grounded for three weeks.i have to study after school without my phone!</p><p>Not fair,I got dressed into a T shirt,jeans,leather jacket.stood in the bathroom with the door locked,dad's downstairs,i brushed my teeth quickly not even for two minutes.flossed for one minute.bolted it to school,</p><p>
  <em><b>(Orin,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I know you didn't brush Freddie"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i did doctor"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"dont you dare FUCKING lie to me"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"im not doctor,i promise"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"mhmm sure"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"when will you stop being so mean to me?I hate calling you doctor instead of dad"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"im your parent,my rules,my house,dont like it,leave"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to call you dad,i hate calling you doctor,its like you're not even my own father anymore,i get it,im fourteen,a brat in your eyes"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"learn respect"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"dont be so overbearing then or i will runaway"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"bullshit"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"im your dentist,your parent,i have authority over you,i dropped the giggle gas when i adopted you"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"stop the work brain"</em>
</p><p>I got to school,rolling my eyes.walked to the bathroom,took out two bottles of pills"here i go",i muttered before Overdosing on the pills and collapsing in the bathroom. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">An hour later</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>I woke up in hospital,why can't the world let me die today.i was gagging on the tube down my throat,the doctor beside me got me to breathe.I was badly gagging on the tube,it was taken out.I sat up."do you remember what happened?",the doctor asked"very little",i say."I do remember OD'ing on pills",i say."can you remember why?",he asked."yeah,its coming back to me,i had enough of life,living with a sadist parent,my dad is a sadistic dentist.i can't take it anymore",i say.</p><p>my father came in,The doctor left us alone."I can't believe you!",dad says."I....I'm sorry doctor",i say.dad sat down on the hospital bed with me,"I can't take it anymore,you're a sadist! you're horrible to me",i say"its always like you don't care"i say."Freddie James Scrivello,i do care,Work takes over,i know i'm a dick sometimes.I still love you,you're my son",he says.</p><p>"then hug me and say it",i say.he does....."I love you son",he says.</p><p>"i'm sorry for OD'ing"i say"forgetting something",dad says"Doctor",i say."i'm sorry for OD'ing doctor",i apologised."why'd you do it?",he asked."i've had enough,all i ask for is a normal life,i want to call you dad,not doctor,its weird.I'm being bullied at school because you're my parent,everyone at school thinks i'm like you,an asshole",i say.</p><p>I had teared up by this point."all i want is for you to be nice to me,not a horrible parent",i say.i was discharged,dad of course left the room so i could change,nobody wants a parent to watch you change.I put on a T shirt and jeans.grabbed my shoes,put them on,jacket too.i got a cab to his clinic,declining to ride with him because i'd be sick.</p><p>dad pulled me to his examination room,I sat on the dentist chair.dad pulls the chair back,"open wide",he says."No,or i'll be sick",i tell him."Open Wide",he says,i do."someone hasn't been brushing",he says."i have doctor",i say."don't you lie to me",he says.he picks up a toothbrush before scrubbing my teeth white."next time you lie to me about brushing,i wont hesitate to give you fillings",he says.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>